The Gifted Ones
by RyanEvansisWicked
Summary: Five years ago Gabriella left because of abilities she couldn't control. Now in a world where The Gifted are hunted, Gabriella must return to save the people she left behind. Her Mission: Save them, Teach them, recruit them. Language and mature content.


(-RyanEvansisWicked-) So, this is just a random fic I came up with. There are no real pairings yet, it is AU and the HSM cast does not live in New Mexico, instead they live in a small town I made up. This is only the prologue, but would you please read it?

-Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

Five years ago I left everything I knew behind. My friends, my family, my lover, even my identity. I was only seventeen years old, but I knew at the time it was the right thing to do. It wasn't safe for me to stay, not with what I could do, not with what I knew. I tried, I really did, but the longer I stayed the more my loved ones were in danger.

I left without notice. Nobody knew I was leaving and nobody knew where I was going. Hell, I didn't even know where I was going. It was safer that way. If they didn't know where I went they couldn't get hurt in the search for me. All I wanted was to keep them all safe, is that so wrong?

I rid myself of everything in my past. I gave up the name of Gabriella Montez and became Isabella Faint, a completely new person. I found myself living in a small apartment in New Orleans. I worked as a dancer at a local nightclub for a few months, but I gave up on the idea of work after causing a guy to fly out the window. He was a pervert and deserved it, but I realized nobody would be safe around me until I learned to control my curse. So, I spent a lot of time on the streets; taking drugs to forget about my problems and stealing money to get by. I wasn't proud of what I did, but it was the only way I could survive.

The world started to change around me. People became violent, day became shorter than night, the government became crueler and people like me were discovered. All around the world gifted people were being contained, used, or slaughtered. The world became an awful place and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, at least that's what we were led to believe.

About a year ago I realized that the government was using gifted people to find others like them and recruit them, if they refused they would be destroyed. A guy with the ability to shape shadows approached me hoping to persuade me to join them. "The Saviors" they call themselves. I refused his offer and before I knew it he was there with a knife to my throat. I was scared, but I knew that if I focused my abilities I could save myself. Within moments he was on the ground and I had the knife in my hand. He begged my to spare his life, but that's when I knew the truth; it's either kill or be killed in today's world. From that day forward I worked on strengthening my abilities. Making myself as powerful as I could.

While walking through an alley way on a cold night I saw a woman being attacked. She was using fire to fight her enemy off and she fought with such skill. I envied her, watching until she caught the three attackers on fire. She turned around ready to fight me too, but when the fireball never hit me she looked surprised.

"Nobody has ever matched my power before." She told me later on.

Within weeks of training with her my abilities were much stronger. I felt capable of doing things I'd never thought possible. She recruited me to a different kind of group. One determined to fight "The Saviors" or die trying. I was apart of something that actually meant something. I wasn't just a teenage girl with strange powers she couldn't control; I was a woman with gifts meant to help other people like me.

Our goal was to save as many of "The Gifted" as possible. Save them, teach them, work with them. We wanted them to know they weren't alone and that not everyone wants them dead. Children were our main priority; children are the future. But we saved anyone with gifts; Young or old, white or black, men or women, gay or straight, anyone who needed help. That's what brought me here.

Green Cove, Oregon; the town I left years ago, in search of someone I left years ago. To tell you the truth a few people who I left years ago. Turns out that I wasn't the only one in town with abilities I couldn't control. My once boyfriend Jason Cross, his best friend Kelsi Nielsen, once queen of high school Sharpay Evans, and basketball star Troy Bolton.

My mission: Find them, teach them, and recruit them. Seems like a simple mission right? Wrong. With "The Saviors" after them, old conflict, and some pent up anger, this could just be my toughest mission yet.

(-RyanEvansisWicked-) I know I should be working on Hiding From the Spotlight, but I have no inspiration for that at the moment. Soon I will get a sudden burst of inspiration and write multiple chapters in one night. Please review and tell me what you think of this. Should I continue or not?


End file.
